


all I see is him right now

by LeonX13_L



Series: Wait till the world is mine [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Gavin Reed, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonX13_L/pseuds/LeonX13_L
Summary: Gavin reflects on his feelings for Nines.[5 months 9 days]





	all I see is him right now

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote at night.
> 
> I’m thinking of just keeping it as this, but if people want I can make it into something bigger with actual confessions and plot and stuff.
> 
> Btw, sorry if there are any mistakes, again I wrote this at night - so it might be rushed and have some mistakes.
> 
> Also I don’t have betas for any of my work.
> 
> Enjoy. ^=^

The knocking came early in the morning, way too fucking early for his day off and for a few minutes he honestly thought he could get away with not answering the door.

But then the knocking came back and this time it was loud and insistent enough to jolt Gavin fully awake. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as his heart calmed down.

Letta hissed slightly when he shoved lightly at her giant fucking body to get her to move off of his legs, she moved but not without complaining the whole way in her own way before curling up and glaring at him.

He ignored her, instead choosing to get up and stretch.

He checked his phone and huffed out something resembling a laugh at the time before moving towards the hallway so he could get to his front door.

Gavin slammed open the door and glared at the android on the other side. The android who is looking back and looking extremely unimpressed with him.

“Why am I not surprised that it’s you who is at my door at 9 in the morning on my day off.” Gavin rasped out, before clearing his throat and walking back to his room, leaving his door wide open as a sign that the android could come in.

He rolled onto his bed, groaning as his back softly cracked. Nines stood in the doorway and just kept looking at him, it was honestly starting to get annoying.

“What?” He growled, “Why are you here?”

“I have uncovered some important new evidence that I believe will help us progress in our current case.” His voice was just as droning as ever, Gavin honestly contemplated tuning him out before he even started.

“Right. Evidence so _ important _ that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” He was so tired, he only got two hours of sleep, which _ yay _ is the most sleep he’s got in two weeks but also _ nay _ as it got his body’s hopes up just so they could be crushed by this android who apparently doesn’t understand the point of a day off.

“No, unfortunately it could not. I recommend that you get up now as I am not leaving until we at least discuss the new evidence.” Dry as ever, ah good ol’ Nines.

“Mm, I love the smell of blackmail in the morning.” Gavin hoped his reply lived up to Nines’ standards of dryness, but he’s pretty sure he can be forgiven if it’s more sarcastic than dry.

“I can assure you that that is nowhere close to blackmail, Detective. But, if you don’t get up I might have to resort to actual blackmail.” To be perfectly honest, he was never sure if Nines was serious or just joking when he said things like that and he wasn’t about to find out.

He will comply, but not without as much struggling as he can get in.

So, he groaned, loudly, then got up and walked out of the room, pushing past Nines, who was _ still _just standing in the doorway like a creep.

As he walked past, he grabbed Nines’ sleeve and pulled him along with him to the living room and attempted to roughly push him down onto the couch, not that that did anything, Nines just calmly sat down, completely unaffected by the push. Gavin huffed in annoyance.

“I’m gonna go and make myself a coffee. You will sit here and do whatever as long as you aren’t bothering me until I’m done. I’m not dealing with any bullshit without first having my dose of caffeine.” Without waiting for an answer, Gavin walked to his kitchen.

While waiting for his coffee to be made he got a can of cat food out and filled Letta’s Bowl, also filling the water bowl. Once done he whistled a familiar tune to signal to Letta that the food was ready. _ spoiled bitch _.

He grabbed the mug that was still sitting on the counter from last night and after giving it a quick rinse, filled it with coffee once more.

He looked down to Letta’s bowls, but she was still not there. His brow furrowed and he walked back to the living room, stopping in the doorway and watching quietly.

Nines was sat on his knees in front of the couch, holding his hand out to Letta, while making soft noises in an attempt to get her to come to him. Letta was having none of it, glaring at his hand, tail waving about irritably.

Gavin stopped the smile that attempted to make it’s way onto his face. It was moments like this that made him feel warm and hopeful (though he wasn’t completely sure for what).

Letta has always had a hostile reaction to strangers, but she just seemed to have some weird vendetta against Nines, even through all of the android’s efforts to get her to like him.

Oh, he tried all right.

He brought her gifts, food, tried to pet her and even let her use him as a chew toy once. But, her odd hatred persisted.

It was funny to watch Nines chasing after a lady who obviously was way too out of his league.

But, at the same time, every time Nines tried to win over Letta’s affection or how his LED softly pulsed blue a few times every time he saw her, Gavin felt his heart stutter and his face heat up as a soft smile tried to warm it’s way onto his face. Gavin had already accepted that he didn’t just tolerate Nines and maybe even saw him as a friend.

It’s not like anyone had to know that when Nines looked up from Letta and his LED did that happy pulse at the sight of Gavin, that his heart stuttered. No one had to know that when their eyes met, he felt like everything is going to be alright. No one needed to know that whenever Gavin was near him, he felt safe and wished to just get closer.

No one needed to know anything. Even if he did have a crush on the Tincan on his couch.

It’s not like a crush ever hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
